


The First Supper

by Starlight1395



Series: Welcome Home [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Coping, Junrkat being emotional, Overeating, Vomiting, junkrat being emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog made it to the base no more than twenty minutes ago and already a young Korean girl was trying to be their friend. She offers them a seat for dinner, where Jamie has an emotional realization. He didn't have to worry about starving ever again. He didn't have to fight for a meal. The thought is a little too much for the small Junker to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Supper

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon is that Roadhog doesn't wear his mask around the base that much because he doesn't feel the need to have it on around the other heroes. He settled in much faster than Junkrat.
> 
> This series takes place out of order (for now) of how the Junkers settled in and learned to trust their team mates.

“Wanna sit with me at dinner?” D.va asked the new recruits who had just landed at the base. Junkrat and Roadhog were fresh out of the Outback, barely having enough time to drop their few possessions in their rooms.

“Um, sure Sheila.” Junkrat said, staying close to Roadhog’s side. The larger Junker didn’t say anything but let out a light grunt – a sound of affirmation.

“Awesome! Usually Tracer sits with us but she’s off on a mission tonight. You’ll meet her soon enough.” She gave them a bright smile and led them to the cafeteria.

Dinner was just getting started, only a few members milling about. The room was filled with the smells of whatever was being served that night. D.va lead them over to the line where the chef had put out several trays of food.

“So the main dish changes every night but the sides tend to stay the same. They always have some kind of potato thing, be it mashed or fries,” She said, handing them trays. The Junkers took the trays with a blank expression, staring at the food as if they were staring at the sun. “You can take as much as you want, but after meal hours you’re on your own. The rooms have little fridges in them to hold snacks and stuff.”

“W-we can eat whateva we want?” Junkrat asked, sounding far away. D.va just laughed and nodded.

“Anything you’re in the mood for, though Jack tends to get cross if you throw out too much so don’t load your tray up if you can’t eat it all.” She started serving herself dinner, not taking too much.

She had eaten quite a few snacks while she played her game so she wasn’t that hungry.

Junkrat felt frozen. There was more food in front of him than he had seen in his entire life back in the Outback. There were just… piles of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables and pasta with different sauces.

His mouth started watering as he lurched forward and started piling his plate up, not caring if the food mixed into a gross mush. He could feel his eyes widen almost manically and barely managed to juggle the plate to the table D.va had gone to.

Roadhog followed behind him, his plate almost empty. Junkrat didn’t notice how little his bodyguard and friend had on his plate. As soon as he sat down, Junkrat started shoveling the food into his mouth faster than one of his bombs could explode.

He barely tasted the food, barely even chewing. Roadhog had just started to take his mask off when he realized this situation was about to go very bad, very fast. With a sigh, he set the mask off to the side and started taking small bites.

Junkrat’s plate was cleared before either his dining companions could get through half of their own plates. He let out cackles between each bite, the giggles getting more and more manic as he went along.

Then he suddenly fell silent. D.va and Roadhog glanced up with varying degrees of concern. Both of their eyes widened when they saw tears running down Junkrat’s face. He was in the middle of chewing something as a sob made its way through his chest.

He swallowed and sobbed again, clenching the fork in his hand until his knuckles turned white. Roadhog placed a warm hand on Junkrat’s back, only to make the smaller man sob harder.

“R-roadie…” He sniffled loudly, taking a napkin that D.va silently offered him and wiped his face. The soot that had been mostly wiped off before he met the team came off even more until his pale face was streaked with grey.

“It’s alright.” Roadhog said quietly, rubbing Junkrat’s back gently.

“Is it gonna be like this every night?” He asked, his voice rough. Roadhog nodded and the tears started fresh. Junkrat sobbed and grinned, shaking his head.

“We’re neva gonna be hungry again Mako. We won’t hafta fight for a meal eva again.” He laughed through the tears, and Roadhog felt his own eyes mist up.

Just as Junkrat was about to clear his face and calm down, his pale face suddenly turned green and he bolted to the nearest trashcan, his peg leg making him almost fall halfway there.

He threw up everything he had eaten, his stomach emptying itself. He felt like he had been punched in the gut by Roadie. Tears were streaming down his face again, but for another reason. He kept heaving until only spit was dribbling down his chin.

Roadhog was behind him the moment he reached the trashcan, a bottle of water dwarfed in is hand. When Junkrat straightened, Roadhog handed him the water bottle. He took it gratefully and took some small sips.

“Are you alright Junkrat?” D.va asked, rushing over to their sides.

“He overate.” Roadhog said gruffly, making sure his boss wouldn’t drink too fast and throw up again. “If ya aren’t used ta eatin’ much and then gorge yourself ya gonna blow chunks.”

“Thanks mate,” Junkrat said, glancing at the trashcan with a grimace and threw the empty bottle away. “I shouldna stuffed my face like that.”

“You don’t hafta worry ‘bout going without a meal again Jamison.” Mako said, taking a second water bottle from D.va and handed it to Junkrat without saying anything else. Junkrat gave him a shaky smile and giggled.

“Neva again.” He repeated, smiling wider.

“I’ll make up another plate for you,” D.va said, realizing this was a special moment for the Junkers. “You’re bound to get hungry again soon.”

“Ehehe thanks Sheila. You’re a real doll.” Junkrat jittered, his hands tapping his thighs. D.va smiled back. She realized how important it was for the Junkers to make friends within the heroes, and she was proud to be the first.

And this was the first step to them finding a home at Overwatch.


End file.
